


Blood brothers

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: All the inmates are vampires, they are planning a jailbreak and Chris meets his blood brother-Toby.  It’s love at first bite.<br/>Dedicated to dr squidlove who mentioned sparkly vampire Chris. Well, he doesn’t sparkle-exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood brothers

The new vamp didn’t really sparkle, but he was suffused with an inner glow mused Toby.  
Yeah, he was getting bored being stuck in detention camp anyway.  
After the apocalypse, the new overlords rounded up the undead in camps, to harvest their blood-it could heal humans and it made them high. Officially the camps were to keep humanity safe.  
Toby was vamped by Vern Schillinger, and now they were both stuck in the Oz camp for the foreseeable future.  
The human guards kept them in cells mostly, with collars round their necks that kept them from using full vampire strength to break free.  
Inside the camp they were allowed some mobility, and fed with synthetic blood to keep them alive.  
It tasted like crap.  
Toby longed to feast on live blood, but he’d never get close enough o a human for that.  
*  
The new vamp was called Chris Keller, he’d known Vern before but they mostly just talked at low volumes at each other.  
Toby wondered if they were planning a jailbreak.  
Keller had a pair of startling blue eyes, and a body that appealed to Toby.  
He was undead, but he still had a sex drive.  
*  
“Wanna break free?” asked Keller.  
“Seriously? When?”  
“All in good time.”  
“Nu blood tastes like shit.”  
“A little while longer, baby,” said Keller.  
Baby?  
“How do you know Vern?”  
“He made me. You?”  
“Same thing.”  
“Oh I wonder what it’s like to feed on the offspring of my sire?”  
“Isn’t that technically incest?”  
“Oh incest, shmincest. Since when do we follow humanity’s rules?”  
“Not really,” huffed Toby.  
There were no rules among vampires to prevent blood brothers from drinking each other’s blood or fucking like bunnies on crystal meth.  
Toby was happy about that now. James wanted to feed off him, and he refused.  
Keller was a tastier proposition.  
*  
He met Keller secretly, and paid off a guard for some privacy. All it took was one drop of his blood, and the guard was in happyland.  
Under the stairs, Keller pulled off his shirt and Toby watched his pale, muscled chest.  
“Tasty,” he said and licked the pale nipples, while Keller sank teeth into his neck.  
He moved down his lover’s body, and took the hard length in his mouth.  
“No biting,” said Keller severely. Guess he heard about James.  
“Okay,” said Toby and sucked him hard.  
Afterwards he fed on Keller’s arm, feeling more alive than he had in weeks.  
“Do you know what this means?” asked Chris.  
“No.”  
“It means you and I are bound forever. You belong to me now.”  
“What about Vern?”  
“I’ll deal with him once we get free,” said Chris.  
*  
Alvarez sighed. He’d love to drink the blood of Christ thought the body of the prison priest, but they’d never let him.  
Making a priest a vampire must be a good thing.  
Torquemada popped him a pill and he sighed.  
“Come on dumpling. Let’s see how pretty you are.”  
Fuck, he hated his sire.  
Bound by blood?  
He’d break free if he could.  
*  
“Natives are restless” sighed Murphy.  
“Can you blame them?” asked Lopresti. “They can’t get free or even fuck.”  
“Oh. Vampires can’t?”  
“They can. But we’re supposed to stop them. Tell you what, I’m gonna fuck the vampire lady.”  
“Shirley? She’s a loon.”  
“I don’t care when she has those tits.”  
“Watch so she don’t bite.”  
“Oh I will,” said Len and grinned.  
*  
Vern Schillinger watched the camp and sighed. So many non-whites in here. He’d never bitten one, and he wouldn’t start now.  
Keller and he had a breakout going, but Keller was distracted by Tobias.  
Of course.  
Fucking Beecher and his sweet ass could get anybody to lose their focus.  
Not that he would.’  
”Vern,” said James. “When do we break out?”  
“Shut up. Keep you head down.”  
“Fine”  
*  
Torquemada said the breakout was gonna happen soon.  
The air was heavy with tension.  
*  
Lopresti was fucking Shirley when it happened.  
The alarm went off and she smiled.  
“Want to feed me?” she asked.  
“No,” said Len as she bit him.  
“Too bad,” she said to his body when she was done.  
She whistled as she left.  
*  
Alvarez brought Mukada with him.  
Vern and his gang decided to head for Nevada were some Aryan vamps had a shelter.  
Keller left with Toby.  
Vern smiled, knowing that his blood deep in both of them would always ensure he knew where they were.  
James seemed happy they were alone.  
*  
“We’re fine,” said Keller. They were in the desert.  
“Whoppee,” said Toby.  
“You think your family is alive?”  
“I know they are not.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ll be your family.”  
“You are.”  
“Blood brothers,” said Chris.  
It sounded way too incestuous but Toby didn’t care.  
Keller knew his exes were dead, expect for Bonnie.  
He’d lost her in Vegas, and thought she lived.  
“All we have is us,” said Chris.  
Toby nodded. So far they’d survived by feeding on animals. Oh well.


End file.
